


The Burns He Left

by guineagirl5, iansthighs



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a compiled rp, so sorry for any mistakes or choppiness!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compiled rp, so sorry for any mistakes or choppiness!

Ian tip toed quietly pass his step dad in the living room, eyes closing as he tried not to be seen. The sixteen year old stared down at his feet as he heard his name, slowly turning and walking over to the man who had made his life hell for four years. "Y-yes Master?" He muttered, forcing himself to say the name he knew he'd punished for if he didn't use. 

"There you are, slut, go get me a fucking drink." Already half drunk, Daniel's voice was slurred and half out of it as he looked lustfully up and down Ian's body. Eyes locked on Ian's hips and ass, and he smirked as a drink was handed to him. "Good boy, maybe I'll make it easy tonight."   
Ian's mother had left town for a few days, leaving Ian scared for his life as he hurried upstairs to his room. If he was lucky, Anthony would be online and he'd have an excuse to not have to put up with Daniel tonight. 

Four years, _four fucking years_ of Daniel assaulting him, insulting him, anything to make Ian feel worse than he normally did. Anthony himself didn't seem to care anymore, and Ian felt himself falling deeper into his terror and depression as he felt his back ache slightly from the burns his stepdad had made weeks ago still clear on his skin.

Anthony saw Ian's chat box light up, signaling that he was online. His best friend had seemed to become more and more clingy over the years, and Anthony had to put up with it. "Hey," He typed as Ian greeted him.

"Hi." Ian typed back immediately, staring down at the keyboard as he tried to ignore the sounds of Daniel belching and drinking his heart out downstairs. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?" Anthony lazily pecked out the letters, sending Ian the message before continuing to watch Doctor Who.

Oh you know, just hiding from my stepdad. No biggie. Ian thought, a breath escaping him before he typed up a reply. "Just finished the bio homework, nothing interesting really."

"Ah, didn't do that..." Anthony scolded himself internally, but was too tired to actually fix the problem. "Anyway, wanna hang out this weekend?" Despite how Ian had changed, he still had a soft spot for his friend. He yearned to have those days where they would just hang out together.

Ian nearly cried in relief at the thought of having the weekend away from Daniel. "Of course!" He smiled, unable to stop as he relaxed at the invite. "Of course I want to. It's been a while."

"Alright cool," Anthony typed. "Maybe you could just walk home with me after school tomorrow."

"That sounds great." Ian slumped over the keyboard, eyes closing as he smiled. Behind him, a series of footsteps met his ears and Ian froze in his seat like a deer in caught in headlights or a car. The door opened with a loud bang and Ian flinched as he looked down. "I-I'm talking about a project..." He tried before his stepdad grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto the bed.   
"It can wait..." A voice snarled before a pair of lips silenced him for the night.

"Great, just make sure to bring clothes, but you can borrow a sleeping bag." Anthony waited a few minutes for a response, but got nothing. Maybe Ian had to leave quickly for something? He shrugged, keeping the chat box open just in case.

Ian woke up sore and early the next day, groaning as he felt his ass ache. Shivering, Ian wrapped a blanket tightly around himself before burying deeper into the warmth. The small hum of his computer made him slowly climb to his feet, and, arms tight around his sore tired body, Ian read Anthony's last message and found 5 hours had passed. God, if he didn't hate Ian before he did now. Breathing hitching in fear, Ian closed his eyes and rested on the bed as his body shook.

Anthony had waited as long as he could for Ian to return, but eventually had to succumb to tiredness. He hoped Ian wouldn't hate him for leaving as he crawled into bed, falling into a deep sleep. Later that morning, his alarm pinged for him to get up for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian stumbled out of bed hours later, quickly changing and shuffling down stairs to grab a granola bar. Eating silently, Ian looked down at his Daniel walked in. "Now, do you really need that? I want you thin as a bone." The voice muttered as he passed, and Ian slowly dropped the half eaten food into the garbage as his stomach growled. 

"I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled before picking up his bag. "Anthony invited me over, I'm not gonna be back until tomorrow." He whispered, hugging his bag to him. "W-we need to work on out project..."

A small grunt was his only response, and a shaky breath left Ian as he quickly hurried towards the front door and towards the school.

Anthony sleepily walked towards his locker, looking for Ian's a ways down the hall. He stuck his things inside his locker and grabbed the items he would need, then spotted Ian at his own locker. "Hey," He smiled slightly as he walked up.

Ian held his books to his chest, smiling weakly as he looked up at Anthony. "Hey..." He mumbled back. "I'm sorry I disappeared, my dad needed me..."

"It's fine... got everything you need?" Anthony tucked his things farther under his arm as he started to walk to his next class.

Ian nodded, walking quietly next to Anthony. "Yeah, I got it..." He mumbled, arms tightening around himself as he tried not let his growling stomach be heard.

They walked into their first class, English, and sat down near the back. "Feelin' okay?" He murmured.

Ian nodded again as he pulled out his book and notepad. "Y-yeah, I guess I just didn't sleep well..." He muttered, eyes slowly closing.

Anthony nodded slightly. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?" He muttered quietly, ignoring what the teacher was saying. It was a Friday anyway.

"Uh, I was just thinking hang out honestly. Talk, movie, video games..." Ian mumbled, resting his head on his hand as he jotted down a few notes to make it seem like he was paying attention.

"Sounds good... we can gorge ourselves on junk food too." He laughed quietly, turning to look at a grammar worksheet the teacher handed him.

A small smile crossed Ian's lips as he looked down at the paper, a site that was rare lately. Working quietly on the sheet, Ian kept his sweater pulled tight around him.

The two of them chatted quietly all through their first class, packing up in the last few minutes. "Ugh, I won't see you until lunch..." He grumbled. He didn't have many other friends in his other classes.

Ian's small smile faded, and he sighed slightly as he nodded and looked down at his feet. "Y-yeah, I'll see you then?"

"Of course." Anthony smiled slightly. They walked out into the halls, splitting ways to go to their next class. He just wanted the day to be over.

Ian managed to make it through the day on his own, ignoring the jeers from other students as much as he could. When the day ended hours later, Ian was quick to grab his small bag and run to meet Anthony by the lockers. "H-hey..." He smiled weakly, arms moving around his waist.

"Hey... ready?" Anthony muttered, after grabbing everything he needed. "It's finally the weekend." He smiled.

"Finally..." Ian mumbled, tugging at his shirt hem as he walked with Anthony towards the doors. "Whole weekend to ourselves..."

"How long has it been since we've had a proper hang out?" Anthony wondered. He knew it had been a while, but exactly how long?

"A few months..." Ian mumbled hesitantly after a moment, arms tightening around himself. "Y-your mom was repainting the house, and you couldn't come to mine..."

"That's right..." Anthony shrugged. "Well, at least we're doing it now." He mumbled.

Ian relaxed slightly as Anthony didn't question him further, and a small sigh left his lips as they walked down the sidewalk towards Anthony's. "Better late than never...?"

"Definitely." Anthony smiled again, simply happy with the fact that things almost felt normal again. He walked up to the front door of his home as they arrived, unlocking it and letting Ian enter first.

Ian stepped inside carefully next to Anthony, glancing around at the repainted home as he did so. "Looks nice..." He mumbled.

"Yeah... my mom even insisted on painting my room, so now it's a nice green..." He muttered.

"O-oh..." Ian murmured as he followed Anthony towards his room. Blinking slightly as the door swung open, Ian stepped carefully inside and set his bag down by the door. "I-it's not that bad..." He whispered. "I mean, i-it could be worse..."

"I wanted blue, but the one I wanted wasn't available, and this was the next best. But at least it isn't pink." He chuckled as he flopped on his bed.

Ian sat on the edge of the bed, arms loosely around his waist as he picked at a thread on his pants. "It's a nice green..." He mumbled, looking at the soft, light green wall.

"Wanna go get food? I'm starving." Anthony mumbled after a minute.

"I-I'm not that hungry, but you can..." Ian muttered, standing up and walking quiet downstairs next to Anthony. He pressed his arms against his stomach as they walked, trying to hide the sound of his stomach growling.

"You sure? You didn't eat much at lunch today." Anthony grabbed a pop from the fridge, offering one to Ian before putting it back with Ian's decline.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure." Ian shook his head as he settled against the counter, watching as Anthony drowned half of the container.

Anthony grabbed a box of cheese its from the cupboard, feeling guilty that Ian wasn't eating with him. "Well... don't hesitate to eat if you're hungry."

Ian simply nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around himself as he watched Anthony eating. "Okay..."

"Video games?" Anthony asked through a mouthful of crackers.

"Sure." Ian nodded slightly, following Anthony as they made their way to the tv. "What are you thinking?"

Anthony shrugged, purposefully setting the box of crackers between them. "Whatever, you can pick if you want." He smiled slightly, trying to make Ian lighten up a little more.

Ian hesitated a moment before picking up Anthony's copy of Mario and sliding it into the console. "T-this okay?"

"Yeah, I love that game!" Anthony sat back in his seat, gripping his controller that Ian handed him. "May the best get the flag first."

A small smile crossed Ian's lips, and he pulled his legs to his chest as he rested back on the couch and stared at the screen. "So me?" He teased quietly, blinking slightly as the words left his mouth. Biting on his bottom lip, Ian held back anything else as the game started.

"Yeah right..." Anthony laughed quietly as they started, collecting coins and trying to get ahead of the other. "I think everyone knows I'm gonna win."

Ian said nothing, focusing on running and jumping quickly over obstacles. A small sigh escaped him as Anthony snagged the flag, and set his control down to clap slightly for his friend.

"Thank you..." Anthony laughed, bowing his head. "Again?" He shoved Ian playfully, trying to pick another level.

Ian winced as Anthony pressed against a bruise, flinching back slightly before slowly nodding his head. "Y-yeah, sure..."

Anthony picked the next level, both of their characters starting to run and jump. "Think you're gonna win?"

"I-I dunno..." Ian mumbled, still trying to hide the pain in his shoulder as he tried to move himself without Anthony noticing, and still perform in game well.

Anthony glanced at Ian, who was shifting uncomfortably, but kept going. At the end of the level, Ian happened to get in front of him getting the flag. "Aw man..." He mumbled. "You won that one."

Ian bit his tongue back to hold back his immediate reaction of saying 'I'm sorry,' instead trying to laugh it off as he rested his hand over his side. "O-oh well, next time..."

"Well, you're getting pretty good already, you might beat me every time." Anthony laughed quietly. "Want some water or something?" He mumbled, still feeling guilty that Ian didn't have anything.

Ian hesitated before slowly nodding slightly as he pulled his legs closer. Water was ok right? Daniel couldn't get mad about water right?

Anthony walked to the kitchen, hearing Ian padding quietly behind him. He got a tall glass, filling it with water and some ice cubes. "Gotta keep hydrated." He mumbled with a small smile.

Ian took the glass slowly, using the hand not pressed against his sore side. "T-thanks..." He whispered before taking a small sip from the cool glass.

Anthony studied Ian quietly. His mind flicked back to years ago where Ian was a happy and hyper kid, but was now... dull. He didn't have the same light. "Hey, um... you doing okay?" He asked quietly.

Ian flinched back slightly at the sudden question, lowering the glass from his lips. "I-I'm fine!" He answered quickly, panic in his voice as he pressed his hand harder against his side.

Anthony stared at the side Ian held, his eyes flicking up again to meet Ian's shy one's. "Alright..." He mumbled, unsatisfied with Ian's answer.

Ian's body relaxed slightly, pulling his sweater closer as he took nervous sips from his glass. Following Anthony carefully back into the living room, a shaky breath escaped his lips as he sat down on the couch.

Anthony sat quietly, grabbing more crackers subconsciously and stuffing them in his mouth. "How much homework do you have?"

"N-not a lot..." Ian lied through his teeth, thinking of the pile waiting in his bag. He didn't want to have to think about the work still left for him, wanting to be able to sit and talk to Anthony alone for the first time in months.

Anthony sighed, mind still on Ian's odd behavior. "Well, what do you wanna do now?" He muttered, rolling off the couch and laying on the carpet.

Ian gave a small smile, staring down at Anthony's face as he slowly lied down on his side on the couch. "M-movie?" He suggested quietly, hating the way his voice still shook slightly.

"Yeah, sounds good," Anthony grunted as he struggled to turn over, too lazy to move much. He grabbed one of the first movies he saw, which turned out to be "School of Rock", and put it in the DVD player.

Ian smiled as the movie started, relaxing back against the couch. "Good choice..." He mumbled, arms loose around his waist.

Anthony laid quietly next to the couch as they watched the movie, the sky growing dark outside. Soon, to both of the boys dismay, they were yawning and sleepy. "Ugh... I wanna stay up, but I want sleep..." Anthony groaned.

"I-I'm gonna change..." Ian muttered tiredly, groaning as he stretched. "Can I use your room...?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Anthony mumbled, standing and stretching with a yawn. "I'll go to the bathroom..." He muttered.

Ian nodded slowly, carefully standing up and making his way to Anthony's room. Slipping his pants off and changing into his long heavy pajama bottoms, Ian pulled his shirt off slowly as he tried not to irritate the burns still clear on his back.

Anthony quickly went to the bathroom, going back to his doorway. He froze at what he saw through the crack in the door. Dark red circular burns dotted Ian's back... and they looked fresh. "Ian?" He muttered quietly, after Ian had gotten his other shirt on.

Ian turned, his nerves appearing at the look on Anthony's face. "Y-yeah?" He mumbled, arms around his waist again tightly.

Anthony swallowed, not sure whether he should let Ian know what he saw. "What... what happened to your back?" He mumbled, shifting on his feet nervously.

Ian's eyes went wide, trying not to panic as he took a small step back and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. "N-nothing, really..." He managed, breathing slightly faster.

Anthony felt a small flare of sudden anger, although from what he couldn't tell. "Ian... please tell me..." He muttered quietly.

"A-Anthony, it's nothing!" Ian tried again, on the verge of a panic attack as Anthony continued trying to question him. "I-I made a mistake, I'm fine!"

Anthony's breathing picked up at seeing Ian worked up. "Ian, just..." He sighed. "What do you mean you made a mistake?" He asked calmly.

Ian backed up against the wall reflexively, eyes flicking quickly towards the door. "I-I screwed up and paid for my mistake, okay, that's i-it."

Anthony looked Ian up and down, finally resting on his eyes again. "But... who?"

Ian shook his head, sick to his stomach as he looked down at the ground silently. Eyes closing, a shaky breath left Ian's lips as he tried to ignore Anthony's questioning eyes.

Anthony didn't ask more questions. "Are... are you gonna be sick?" He asked, watching Ian turn pale.

Ian shook his head again, eyes tightly closed. "I-I'm fine..." He managed to croak, slowly sliding down against the wall.

Anthony quickly took Ian into his arms, sitting down next to him. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked so much, I'm just worried..." He muttered quickly, not wanting Ian to hate him.

Ian pushed his face into his knees, body shaking as he tried not to panic in front of Anthony. It'd only lead to more questions. "I-I'm sorry..." He managed, guilt eating at him for ruining their night.

"You don't have to be sorry," Anthony muttered. "I shouldn't have asked, you can tell me when you're ready, or even never, I'm sorry..."

Ian jumped as his phone went off, the ring scaring him more as he pressed against Anthony's side. Slowly, he recognized it as Daniel's ringtone, and his breathing quickly sped up as he went into full blown panic and pressed himself into Anthony's arms like he was trying to hide.

Anthony took Ian's phone, staring at the number. "Ian, it's okay..." He murmured, starting to put the pieces together. He hugged the violently shaking body in his arms.

Ian pressed his face into Anthony's neck, shaking wildly as he felt a few tears slip from his eyes. Anthony's arms tightened around him and rocked him slightly, and with shaky breathing Ian tried to focus on calming himself down. He hated this, he hated breaking alone in his room and having his only friend see it made it worse. Made him feel like a freak who Anthony was probably going to kick out the door soon.

Anthony rocked Ian gently, trying to do all that he could. "Ian, you're here, with me, it's okay..." He murmured again.

Ian's crying stopped soon enough as Anthony rocked him gently, eyes tightly closed as he clung to Anthony like a child clinging to their toy. Choking slightly again as his shaking died, Ian sniffled and pressed his face into the crook of Anthony's neck.

Anthony picked his friend up, who seemed to have lost weight by his slightly bony frame, and put him on the bed. He laid down next to him as Ian pulled at his shirt.

Ian hide under the covers, the top of his head barely showing as he clung to Anthony's shirt under the blankets. Wiping his face slightly, Ian sniffled again as he pressed closer to his only comfort. Hell, his reason to live at all, at this point.

"Sleep... we'll talk about it tomorrow." Anthony whispered, starting to relax as Ian stilled.

Ian fell slowly asleep in Anthony's arms, breathing evening out as he rested against Anthony. Faintly, he could hear Anthony silencing and turning off his phone before blacking out as sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Anthony woke the next morning, Ian was still soundly asleep, snoring quietly. He rested as he thought about the previous nights events.

Ian's grip had loosened on Anthony's shirt as he slept, eyes blinking slowly as he snuggled deeper under the covers. Yawning, a small groan left Ian's lips.

Anthony watched Ian's eyes open and close slowly, finally settling on their closed state. "Morning..."

Ian breathed slowly, still half asleep and unable to take in Anthony holding him loosely. "Mornin'..." He mumbled.

"...Sleep okay?" He muttered, pushing deeper under the covers to be more eye to eye.

Ian blinked his eyes open slowly, and blinked quicker as he took in their close position. Pushing himself away slightly, Ian rubbed his eyes and let out a breath as he looked up at Anthony. "Y-yeah, fine..." He mumbled as Anthony only closed the distance again.

Anthony looked down at Ian's chest, wanting so badly to ask questions. "So, um..." He mumbled, unable to come up with a sentence.

Ian let out a shaky breath as he huddled under the covers, only the top of his head showing again as he squirmed onto his stomach. "Y-you know then?" He whispered, tiredly despite the sleep he had gotten.

"Well... I think I do, but... I'm not sure." Anthony muttered. "You don't have to leave today."

Ian let out a shaky breath, slowly nodding as he felt himself relax and cling to Anthony. "T-thank you..." He whispered.

"Can... can you tell me more though? Just... whatever you feel comfortable with." He asked slowly, not wanting to make Ian panic again.

Ian clung onto Anthony's shirt, eyes closing tightly as he rested against Anthony. "I-I don't know...what to say..."

Anthony sighed quietly, thinking of a simple question to ask. "When did... whatever he did, start?"

Ian let out a shaky breathing, breathing deliberately slow as he tried to stay calm. "A-about four years ago?" Ian mumbled, a small sigh escaping his lips. "W-when I started puberty, about."

Anthony nodded quietly. "W-why did he burn you?" He asked after another quiet moment. "You don't have to say if you don't wanna..."

"I-I back talked him, and made him angry..." Ian mumbled, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he held onto Anthony's shirt tightly. "I-it was my fault..."

"No, no it wasn't..." Anthony murmured, hugging his friend tighter, letting up when Ian winced. "He shouldn't do that, it's terrible..."

Ian's face pressed into the crook of Anthony's neck, eyes closing as he clung to Anthony. "F-four years..." He whispered, trying not to cry as he thought over the shit Daniel put him through.

"Is... is that why you were gone sometimes? Because of him?" Anthony asked shakily.

Ian nodded slowly, a few tears escaping him despite his attempt to stop them. Shaking slightly, Ian waited to hear the words he expected, waited to hear the words saying Anthony thought he was a freak, to get away from him, /anything/ at this point.

"I'm sorry," Anthony whispered. "If I had known, you would have been out of there in a heartbeat." He muttered. "Why did you really leave chat the other night?" He felt anger rising in his chest, thinking about Ian getting hurt, helpless to do anything other than take it.

Ian's body only shook more, holding onto Anthony's shirt in a vice grip as he cried more against Anthony's shoulder. "T-the same as m-most other nights..." He whispered, choking out his words.

Anthony thought of the possibilities. All of them were horrible, but one thought stood out. "Ian, did he...? " He mumbled, unsure of how to word his question. "Did he take advantage of you?"

 

Ian stayed silent other than his choked sobs, breathing uneven as Anthony pulled him close to his chest. Slowly, he managed to nod slightly as he only clung tighter to Anthony.

"You won't go back." Anthony ordered quietly. "You'll stay here with me and my mom..."

"B-but, my mom..." Ian whispered, shuddering. It wasn't her fault her job took her away more often than not.

"You need to tell her what's happening if she doesn't know already..." Anthony instructed softly. "She deserves to know."

Ian shook harder, eyes tightly closing as he sniffled and pressed closer to Anthony. "I-I..." He whispered hopelessly, hands gripping onto Anthony's shirt tighter.

"Ian, I'll help you, but you need to help yourself too... and that means getting away from it." He instinctively pushed his nose into Ian's hair, trying to be closer.

Ian shook slightly, eyes tightly closed as he slowly nodded and pressed himself against Anthony's chest.

Anthony laid with Ian until he had relaxed. "I gotta go to the bathroom... will you be okay for a few?" He muttered. 

Ian slowly nodded, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he burrowed under the blankets again. "Y-yeah..." He muttered.

Anthony crawled out of bed, going to the bathroom and glancing in the mirror. He didn't realize how fatigued he looked the night before, but he could see it now that he had learned Ian's story.

Ian pushed himself slowly off the bed, arms moving around himself as he picked up his bag and phone carefully. Feet padding softly against the ground, Ian snuck downstairs as he tried not to grab Anthony's attention. If he stayed any longer, Ian knew that Daniel would come looking, and Anthony might get hurt. He...he just couldn't risk it.

Anthony left the bathroom after washing his hands, wiping the moisture off on his jeans. "Ian?" He mumbled, seeing no one in his bed. Venturing down the hall, he saw Ian pulling on his shoes, bag in hand. "Ian... what are you doing?"

Ian flinched at the voice, eyes closing as his arms moved around his waist tightly. "I-I..." He whispered, eyes refusing to meet Anthony.

"You're going back..." Anthony sighed, disappointed with himself that he couldn't get Ian to stay the first time.

"H-he'll hurt you! H-he'll hurt you if I don't go home, I-I can't risk you getting hurt..." Ian whispered, wiping his face quickly. "I-I can't risk you getting hurt after everything you've done for me..."

"I don't care if I get hurt once! You've been hurt a lot more, I can take one beating okay? I love you too much to let you go back." Anthony said with a raised voice, freezing as he realized exactly what he said.

Ian's eyes opened wide, blinking slowly as he looked up at Anthony. Slowly, his bag dropped to the floor, and a small breath left him as he took a small step closer. "L-love?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah, I guess... you're my best friend..." Anthony mumbled, looking at the floor.

Ian let out a small breath, slowly moving his hands to Anthony's as he stared down at the ground. "O-oh..." He mumbled, unsure of what to say as he squeezed Anthony's hand hesitantly.

Anthony pulled Ian into another hug, having no other ideas. "Please don't go," He murmured.

Ian's fingers curled and gripped onto Anthony's shirt a shaky breath escaping him as he slowly nodded and pressed a bit closer. "I-I love you too..." He whispered, having been building the courage to say so.

Anthony heard Ian's stomach growl, pulling away slightly. "Shit, you need food..." He mumbled, pulling Ian to the kitchen, forgetting everything else for a moment.

"I-I'm okay." Ian said instinctively as he looked down at the ground. His hand moved to his stomach, pressing again as he tried to stop any sound.

"No, you aren't..." He mumbled, grabbing materials for a ham sandwich. "You're starving, and you've lost weight."

Ian let out a breath, staring down at the counter as Anthony sat him down. "D-Daniel doesn't want me to eat a lot."

"Fuck Daniel, don’t listen to him..." Anthony started on the sandwich, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. He hated the influence Daniel had had on Ian's mind.

Ian breathing slowly and shakily, hands fiddling with his shirt as he nodded slightly and looked down again. "O-okay..." He whispered.

Anthony put a plate with a sandwich in front of Ian, looking at him expectantly. "Just a few bites at least..."

Ian let out a breath before slowly nodding and picking up the sandwich carefully. A few small bites were eaten before Ian set it down away, feeling guilty and afraid even with Anthony's encouragement.

"It's okay... it's something at least, right?" He murmured, ripping off a piece of the sandwich for himself.

Ian nodded slowly, sighing quietly as he looked down still at the plate. "I-I guess.."

Anthony went and pulled Ian to his chest again. "Thank you... for staying." He muttered.

Ian let out a small breath, his head resting against Anthony's shoulder as he moved his hands to Anthony's chest. "N-no problem..." he whispered.

Anthony slowly and gently kissed the top of Ian's head, not wanting to scare him but just wanting to at least once.

Ian's body froze up slightly, not knowing how to react to the soft, gently gesture. Hands slowly gripping onto Anthony's shirt tighter, a small smile crossed Ian's lips slowly. "I-I love you..." He whispered.

"Love you too," Anthony muttered. His cheek rested on Ian's head lightly, their bodies swaying gently.

Ian's body relaxed in Anthony's arms, moving with him as he let out a small sigh and nuzzled his head lightly against Anthony. The action came to him naturally as he rested against Anthony, smile staying.

"Haven't seen that in a while," Anthony mumbled, smiling himself when Ian gave him a confused look. "Your smile... it's real now."

Ian's face flushed slightly, and he fiddled with Anthony's shirt as he looked down quietly at the ground. "I-I have a reason to now.”

Anthony tilted Ian's head up, kissing his lips gently. "Sorry... I should have asked..." He muttered, smile still on his lips slightly.

Ian froze up again, eyes blinking open quickly as he moved away. For a split second as Anthony had kissed him, Daniel's drunk smirk flashed across Ian's closed eyelids and he tried not to flinch as he took in the slight hurt in Anthony's eyes. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay..." Anthony assured quietly. "That was rude of me," He added, keeping a gentle hold on Ian's hand. He had to remind himself that Ian was still hurt. He would take time to heal.

Ian let out a breath, gently tugging Anthony closer to him as he rested against the counter. "I-I love you." He whispered quietly. "I-I just don't know what to expect anymore..."

"You can expect not getting hurt... at all." Anthony murmured. "I want you to feel safe..."

"O-okay..." Ian whispered, a small breath leaving him as he leaned up and hesitantly pressed a soft kiss to Anthony's cheek. "I-I trust you."

"Thanks..." Anthony smiled. "You wanna go sleep some more?" He muttered, seeing Ian yawn again.

Ian nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes as he followed Anthony's gentle hands upstairs back to Anthony's room. Sliding under the covers, Ian pressed himself into Anthony's arms as a small sigh left him.

Anthony hugged Ian close to his chest, finally feeling content in doing so. "Sleep well," He murmured.

Ian nuzzled slightly against Anthony, feeling Anthony's hands carefully avoid the burns on his back as he slowly fell asleep in Anthony's arms. A small, real smile crossed his lips, and a content sigh left him.

Anthony woke again to the sound of his mom coming home. He quietly slipped out of Ian's grip, going down to see his tired mother looking over the mail. "Um... Mom?" 

"Yeah?" She asked, without looking up. 

"I-Ian needs to stay another night... or two..." He said nervously, hoping that it would be acceptable. 

"What? Why?" She sat down in the nearest chair, obviously stressed and exhausted. 

"Ian ran into some trouble at home... His stepdad isn't that great." He muttered. "So he just needs to crash here."

"Fine, fine..." She mumbled. Despite her state, she got up and gave Anthony a tight hug.

Anthony ran back up the stairs so Ian wouldn't be alone, crawling back under the covers.

Ian's tired body snuggled closer to Anthony as a small sigh escaped him, head burying into the crook of Anthony's neck. Mumbling slightly in his sleep, Ian's body relaxed in Anthony's warmth.

Anthony smiled slightly, nose nuzzling lightly against Ian's hair. His hand rested at Ian's hip gently.

Ian woke slowly as he felt the bed shift slightly, eyes blinking open before falling shut again as a small groan left his lips. "A-Anthony?" He whispered, hands reaching for Anthony's shirt as he yawned.

"Yeah," Anthony whispered. He smiled slightly as Ian gripped at his shirt again. "I'm right here..." He chuckled.

Ian let out a tired hum, pressing against Anthony as he sighed and yawned again. "'M tired..."

"I know..." He muttered, kissing Ian's forehead. "I am too, but we've slept all day."

Ian sighed, hands gripping onto Anthony's shirt as he nodded. "I know..." He muttered. "But I'm actually able to feel safe as I sleep here..." He whispered, holding onto Anthony a bit tighter.

"Good, that was my goal." Anthony mumbled, feeling Ian's legs tangle with his own.

Ian's thin, small body pressed close to Anthony's as he let out a small sigh and nuzzled his head into the crook of Anthony's neck. "That was the best I've slept in...years, honestly."

Anthony smiled against Ian's neck. "Same for me," He murmured. "It's different not being alone... but a good different."

Ian smiled, breathing slow as he pressed his face into Anthony's neck. "I-I prefer it a lot to being alone..." He whispered, humming as Anthony's hand moved over his back.

Anthony trailed his fingers lightly over Ian's side as they rested quietly against each other. "Um... my mom said you could stay with us." Anthony murmured.

Ian's body froze up slightly, hands fiddling with Anthony's shirt. "W-what did you tell her...?"

"The truth... well, some of it..." He muttered. "I told her you ran into some trouble at home, and that your stepdad isn't the nicest."

Ian let out a breath, slowly relaxing again as he pressed his face into Anthony's shirt. "O-okay..."

Anthony pressed several kisses to Ian's head, grateful that Ian was with him, instead of at his own so called home.

Ian pressed himself into Anthony's arms, breathing soft as he relaxed. Slowly, his stomach growled quietly and Ian's face flushed.

"Hungry?" Anthony mumbled, his own stomach feeling empty. "We can go get food anytime..."

"A-a little..." Ian whispered, his hands holding onto Anthony's shirt.

"Come on," Anthony smiled with assurance as he pulled Ian from the bed, holding his hand as they headed down the hall.

Ian held onto Anthony's hand tightly as he stayed pressed close to Anthony's side. Walking quietly, Ian's eyes flicked around as they entered the kitchen.  
"Cereal sound good?" He murmured, getting out a bowl for himself, holding another as he waited for Ian's response.

Ian nodded slowly, resting against the counter as he watched Anthony pour a small amount of cereal and milk for him. "T-thanks..." He mumbled, accepting the bowl.

Anthony looked over Ian's skinny frame. "So... anything in particular you wanna do today?"

"I-I kinda just wanna hang out honestly...movie marathon?" Ian suggested quietly, shivering slightly as he took small spoonfuls of the cereal.

"Yeah... we can cuddle under a big blanket too." He murmured with a smile, seeing Ian blush a little.

Ian's cheeks turned pink, smiling slightly as he nodded slowly. "That sounds...great..." He murmured, setting the small down bowl as he managed to eat what Anthony had given him.

Anthony went to the couch, getting a blanket before sitting on the couch with Ian. He gave Ian the remote after bringing up netflix. "You can pick..."

Ian nodded slowly, a smile crossing his lips as he flipped through the movies. "Okay..." He murmured, smiling as he rested against Anthony. Eventually, he decided on Godzilla.

Anthony wrapped the blanket around the two of them, Ian's head resting on his chest. "Classic..." He muttered as the movie started.

Ian laughed quietly, nodding as he held onto Anthony's shirt loosely. "Indeed..." He mumbled, watching the movie through wide eyes.

Anthony rubbed Ian's side lazily, barely paying attention to the film. They laughed at some of the bad acting.

Ian eventually fell asleep against Anthony, lulled by Anthony's breathing and warm arms. A small, happy sigh left his lips, and his eyes closed.

Anthony noticed Ian go quiet. He had been thinking about calling the police, letting them know the situation. Although, it wasn't really his place. He picked up his phone anyway, dialing the non emergency number, and spoke to a friendly woman, explaining the situation and asking what to do. He was told that someone would go over to Ian's house to check it out. Ian woke with the sound of his voice, his blue eyes looking tiredly up at him.

Ian hummed slightly, smiling tiredly as he reached his hands up to Anthony. "A-Anthony...?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
Anthony smiled back, kissing his cheek. "Sorry, I was talking on the phone..." He murmured.

Ian yawned, nodding slowly as he curled up in Anthony's arms. "Okay..." He mumbled, nuzzling against him tiredly.

Anthony rubbed Ian's side again lightly. "You're safe now," He whispered against Ian's hair.

"O-okay..." Ian mumbled back, curling tighter as he pressed himself against Anthony's chest. "I-I love you..."

"Love you too..." Anthony murmured, tilting Ian's head to kiss his lips softly. He was relieved when Ian stayed relaxed, an adorable look of happiness in Ian's eyes.

Ian sighed in happiness as he clung to Anthony, eyes closed and breathing soft. Fingers holding onto Anthony's shirt, a hum left his lips.

Anthony felt content, knowing that Ian was safe and in his arms. He could protect Ian from any harm.


End file.
